


1x07 Human for a Day

by cuddlingqueen



Series: Deleted Scenes - Season 1 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Kara eating those 12 pizzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1x07 Human for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a specific quote this episode. I’m actually flashing back to an earlier episode though (somewhere around 2 or 3), because I believe this is when it probably took place. It went in a different direction (and a bit longer) than I originally intended, but I think it still works. Enjoy!

**Present Day**

Kara was brimming with excitement. She had just convinced a robber that holding up a convenience store during a citywide crisis was not the right thing to do. No powers, no weapons, just talk. She was still a hero.

She was standing at James’ desk now, arm still in a sling, recalling the day’s events.

“That was better than the time I stopped a holdup at the pizzeria and the owner gave me 12 pizzas.”

“That was good pizza,” James replied.

Kara looked down and smiled. It was hard to believe that was already a month ago.

* * *

**Episode 2**

Kara was worried for no reason.

When the day started out, she thought she had put on the “S” too soon, but after all her good deeds today, she was starting to feel so much better about it.

The pizza certainly helped too.

This had been her favorite save so far. Yes, she had taken on aliens. But pizza, well, that had an effect on her almost as much as Kryptonite… in a good way.

“Better than…?”

“Yep.”

“Better than lifting an ambulance out of traffic?”

“Yep.”

“What about…”

“Definitely better than Fluffy the snake.”

He chuckled. She knew before he even said the words.

It was the perfect ending to a chaotic day. Here they were, just sitting on the couch, joking around about all the good she had done, all the lives she had saved. She was already on her third pizza, while James was still on his first. She mocked him, to which he then mumbled something about the Kryptonian appetite, which made her snort. She had seen her cousin eat on Thanksgiving, and James wasn’t wrong.

It seemed so quiet with just the two of them, but it also didn’t. Their silence was never awkward. Winn and Alex had been there earlier of course, but eventually Winn had to leave because he had a big computing conference he wanted to go to the next day, and Alex had gotten called in to the DEO. It had been an hour since they left though, even though it only felt like minutes to Kara.

“Well, I should probably get going…”

“No, stay!” Kara blurted out.

She quickly covered her outburst. She hadn’t meant to sound so desperate.

“Ever since I became Supergirl, I can’t seem to get my sleep schedule right. It’s only 9:00 and I’m already falling asleep. I need someone to keep me up to a reasonable time.”

James weighed his options, but once she said the magic word, he was toast.

“Please?”

And that was all she needed to say.

“Alright. But I might need more beer.”

“Deal.”

* * *

It was four in the morning, and Kara was wide awake. Now she had the opposite problem. She couldn’t believe this. All this time she was trying so hard to stay awake, and now she couldn’t sleep if her life depended on it.

James had stayed another two hours, but eventually he had to go home too. She had planned to go to sleep right after, but she couldn’t stop thinking; thinking about James, that is. She couldn’t deny they had a certain chemistry – even her sister had noticed. But she didn’t think anything more of it. She had just met the man. It was only a crush… right?

She tossed and turned a few more times, but eventually she gave up. She wasn’t going to waste time just lying around. If she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t sleep. She padded her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She reached for her phone which was plugged into the outlet above the counter. She unlocked it and went to notifications: nada. She searched for news on Catco’s website, and again, nothing. She considered texting her sister, knowing that she could at least get some update on what she was doing at work so late, but decided not to interrupt her. Winn was sleeping, and when he was sleeping, not even a freight train could wake him up.

_Should she text James?_

The thought crossed her mind, and she tried to dismiss it, she really did. But it kept gnawing in the back of her mind. If she was awake, maybe he was too.

She put her empty glass in the sink and made up her mind.

“Still up?”

She pressed the send button so quickly that she almost cracked the screen.

Almost immediately, there were three dots on the screen. He was typing back.

“Couldn’t sleep. Too much pizza. :) You?”

She smiled at the screen.

“Can’t turn my brain off.”

She didn’t have to wait long for a response.

“Need a friend?”

She didn’t mean to hold her breath, but she did anyway. Inviting him over at four in the morning? What kind of signal did that send? She didn't have time to worry about it though, because he had already sent another.

“No use in both of us doing nothing. Be over in 20.”

* * *

It was the longest 20 minutes of her life. It even topped carrying an airplane. Her heart was racing a mile a minute – literally. She couldn’t decide whether to stay casual and throw on a robe, or to actually get dressed. In the end, she compromised, putting on a nice shirt but keeping the pajama bottoms. The bottoms were plain anyway, so they just looked like comfy pants.

There was a knock on her door and she smoothed her hair down once more.

“Come in!”

He turned the doorknob slowly and walked in. The moment his eyes met hers, his face lit up.

“Anything to drink?” she offered.

“No, I’m good, thanks.”

He made his way over to the couch.

“So Kara, what’s on your mind?”

She gulped. She couldn’t say it was _him_. She panicked and answered with a question.

“Why do you ask?”

He tilted his head. “… because you can’t sleep? Isn’t that what we were trying to work on?”

_Oh yeah._ Kara may have lied about that. She just didn’t want him to leave so soon. Now he was here at four in the morning following up on that lie. She hadn’t expected a little thing like that to come back and haunt her.

She had to roll with it.

“Well, a lot of things, actually.” She bit her lip, trying to think of something else she could admit to James. “But I think mostly about how lonely this life is. I mean, it’s great having you and Winn and Alex in on it, but there’s no one else. What if…” she paused for a brief moment, wondering if she should bring this up to the guy she had a massive crush on, but she remembered what Cat had told her once long ago: the best lies come from the truth.

“What if I can’t trust anyone else? What if someday I find the guy of my dreams and I can’t be with him because I’m too afraid he’ll turn out to be evil? Or use me? Or… you name it. I just feel… so alone right now. What if I never find anyone who even likes Kara?”

“Hey, hey, c’mere.” He patted the couch next to him and she sat down. She felt her cheeks go red and tears threatened to fall.

“Kara, you are smart, pretty, and the most caring person I know. And that’s just Kara. And if Supergirl is an extension of you, then you don’t have anything to worry about.”

She nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. Her head rested against his shoulder. After a few minutes, he could feel her relax against him.

“I’m tired now…” Kara said, barely audible.

He smiled; mission accomplished.

“Go to sleep Kara.”

She turned against him and his arm wrapped around her. She fit so perfectly against him. He wiped away a tear that had fallen.

They stayed like this for a while, him drawing circles along her back as she fell asleep. Eventually, he fell asleep too.

* * *

The next day, they woke up to banging on Kara’s front door. James woke up first and nudged her.

“Kara, wake up.”

“Hmm?”

“Kara!”

This time it sounded more like panic… but it wasn’t about someone knocking at the door. It was because they were floating _above_ the couch. Apparently, Kara could fly in her sleep.

It took her a moment to fully wake up, and when she did, in an instant they were crashing back down onto the couch.

“Ow.” James let out with a hiss.

“Sorry! I am so sorry!”

She hadn’t flown in her sleep since she was eight years old. It was right after her birthday and her mother had gotten her exactly what she wanted that year. That was the last time she remembered being this happy.

She scrambled to her feet and looked down at the slightly bruised James. It suddenly clicked in her head what was happening. Last night came flooding back to her.

“James! You’re here! In my apartment… at…” she glanced at the clock. “12:32 in the afternoon?!”

Before she could even think of the consequences of her missing a day of work without notifying Ms. Grant, there was another pounding on her door. She used her x-ray vision to see Alex standing on the other side.

“Just a minute!” she shouted.

She turned to James and pushed him towards her bedroom. “Hide!”

He took the hint and closed the door behind him. She didn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression. Kara ran to the door and opened it.

Alex stepped inside before Kara could get a word out.

“Kara! Where have you been? Did you oversleep? No, nevermind. It’s not important. There’s a problem at the DEO. We were…”

Suddenly there was a crash from her bedroom. She winced.

Alex raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She waited for an explanation.

“Kara?”

James came out of the bedroom and rounded the corner.

Alex was stunned.

“I can explain!” Kara burst out, but James held up a hand.

“No, no, it’s ok. You don’t have too. See, Kara was late to work because her shower broke this morning. Luckily, she called the right man to fix the job. Stopped it just in time before it started leaking onto the carpet. Would’ve been horrible to get out.”

It explained everything: why Kara was still in her pajamas because she couldn’t shower, why James was in casual clothes so that he could do plumbing work, why he was in her bedroom of all places.

“You are brilliant!” Kara exclaimed, before adding “…at fixing showers. Thank you.”

James chuckled at her enthusiasm. “No problem. Glad to help a friend.”

She walked James out and mouthed one more “thank you” before he left. She turned around to face her sister.

“’Glad to help a friend?’ That’s all?”

“Yup. Just a friend fixing a friend’s shower.”

Alex uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips. “Dang it!”

“What?” Kara looked confused. Surely, fixing her shower was a good thing, right?

“I had one-night stand in the pool.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. She picked up a pillow and threatened to hit her sister with it. Alex smirked and quickly dodged the first throw.

“Alex!”


End file.
